


Regalo de Cumpleaños

by TortitasdeChayote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortitasdeChayote/pseuds/TortitasdeChayote
Summary: Yasuo le pide a Yone que se vista de una forma en concreto para su cumpleaños con otras intenciones en mente que dejan completamente de lado el honor que pudiesen tener ambos.
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Regalo de Cumpleaños

Yone no estaba seguro acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Se miraba al espejo y se sentía más y más ridículo conforme pasaba el tiempo, tenía una mano apretando el moño cercano a su pecho y la otra haciendo un puño, ¿por qué había hecho aquello?, ¿en qué momento Lillia lo había convencido de vestirse de esa manera tan ridícula?, dirigió su mirada hacia sus piernas, la falda apenas le tapaba por poco los muslos, estaba seguro de que si sentaba se le verían las ligas negras, levantó unos centímetros la falda para confirmarlo, pero la bajó al instante, sintió su cara arder, por todos los cielos, ¡ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior!, suspiró, no iba a hacer aquello, se comenzó a deshacer el moño que tenía cerca del pecho cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó. Maldita sea, no había visto el reloj, se quedó paralizado unos momentos antes de preguntar, con la voz un poco temblorosa—¿Quién?—Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Lillia.

—¿Yone?, ¿Puedo pasar?—Era la voz de Yasuo. Yone cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había tomado una decisión y nadie lo había obligado a hacer aquello, definitivamente iba a hacerlo. Se volvió a acomodar el moño y se colocó frente a la puerta, la abrió y se ocultó detrás de ella para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, Yasuo entró.—¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?

—¿Recuerdas lo que me habías pedido de cumpleaños?—Preguntó Yone, aún junto a la puerta, sentía las mejillas hirviendo, una parte le decía que se detuviera, que era una completa estupidez aquello que estaba haciendo, pero otra le decía que continuara, que confiara y decidió hacerle caso a la última.

Yasuo sonrió. Miró hacia ese rincón en la habitación, aún estando casi en completa oscuridad, Yone pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermano cuando posó su mirada en él, pero ¿qué era lo que le había pedido? Días antes de su cumpleaños, Yone le preguntó qué era lo que quería de regalo de cumpleaños, a lo que Yasuo tardó unos instantes en responder, con un tono completamente seguro: —A ti, con un vestido de _maid_ , sirviéndome toda una noche, haciendo lo que yo quiera.—Había dicho esto último con un tono seductor, en ese momento, Yone no dijo nada y simplemente se levantó del lugar y se fue, más tarde ese mismo día le contó todo a Lillia, su mejor amiga, para ella no era ningún secreto que había algo más entre ellos dos que una relación de hermanos, de modo que, entre risas y mucha vergüenza, de algún modo convenció a Yone de hacer lo que su hermano le había pedido.

Yone finalmente salió de ese rincón en la habitación y caminó hacia Yasuo, se sentía extraño teniendo solamente el vestido encima, podía sentir el viento entre las piernas, estaban casi a mediados de diciembre y el frío ya era bastante intenso. Se acercó a Yasuo, con la mirada baja, no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos de lo apenado que se sentía en ese momento. Yasuo posó una mano debajo de su barbilla, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza, sus ojos finalmente se encontraron, ahí, en la oscuridad, podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba con cada instante que pasaba. 

—¿Vas a hacer lo que yo te pida, Yone? Ese fue el trato—Dijo aquello con una sonrisa pícara, Yone frunció el seño y contestó a regañadientes.—Sí.

Sin decir nada, Yasuo tomó sus manos y lo guió hacia la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación, a pesar del frío que hacía fuera del lugar, tenía las palmas cálidas; Yone se sentó en la orilla, seguía mirando hacia abajo, aún se sentía inseguro, Yasuo se agachó un poco para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura, acto seguido, lo besó en la frente, luego en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios y bajó hasta su cuello, Yone sintió un escalofrío cuando Yasuo comenzó a lamer y a dar pequeñas mordidas, pero no quería que se detuviera, Yone lo atrapó en un abrazo que los hizo caer a ambos sobre la cama, Yasuo cayó de modo que su muslo rozó con la entrepierna desnuda de Yone, quien no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, pero que tampoco dijo nada, Yasuo siguió atacando su cuello con besos, acariciando su pecho cubierto por el vestido que le había pedido que usara, se lo quería quitar, lo quería sentir todo, de modo que separó a su hermano un poco para desabrochar los botones que lo mantenían cerrado, Yasuo aprovechó aquello para dirigirse hacia sus pezones, los cuales acarició con una mano desnuda para proceder a besarlos y lamerlos, sintió cómo poco a poco su entrepierna se calentaba más y más, Yone soltó un gemido leve, apenas audible y con la voz un poco baja dijo:—Detente...—Yasuo alzó la cabeza, mirándolo un tanto confundido.  
—¿No te gusta?

  
¿Que si no le gustaba? ¡Por su puesto que sí!, era la primera vez que lo tocaban en esa zona y nunca había sentido algo similar, pero la vergüenza pudo más con él, simplemente no contestó, entonces Yasuo se separó de él, Yone estuvo a punto de levantarse también para preguntarle si todo estaba bien cuando sintió cómo la falda que llevaba se levantaba y los labios húmedos de su hermano se posaban en su virilidad, fueron varios besos y algunas lamidas, pero nunca llegó a estar realmente dentro de él, aún así, las sensaciones fueron, al menos para Yone, de otro mundo, a pesar de todo, se había esforzado porque no se le escapara ningún sonido, tenía ambas manos alrededor de la boca, impidiendo que los débiles gemidos que había soltado fuesen escuchados por su hermano menor.

Yasuo finalmente se detuvo, miró a Yone unos segundos antes de levantarse y tomar una de las piernas de su hermano, obligándolo a doblarla hasta quedar pegada a su cuerpo, y, sin previo aviso, metió el dedo medio entre los glúteos de su hermano, Yone se sorprendió al sentir aquello, era extraño, sentir a alguien remover sus entrañas, pero no le había disgustado, poco a poco comenzó a relajar aquella zona, permitiéndole a Yasuo meter dos, tres dedos dentro suyo, hacía rato que su hermano menor había encontrado una zona en especial que le provocaba leves espamos en el cuerpo, le encantaba. Todo ese tiempo había tenido un brazo sobre sus ojos, para ocultar las gotitas que salían de ellos, no se había percatado de en qué momento Yasuo se había despojado de su ropa, también se mordía los labios para evitar que saliese algún sonido, se sentía realmente bien...

Tuvo que separar los labios cuando sintió que su hermano trataba unir sus bocas, en un instante la lengua de Yasuo recorrió completamente su boca, cuando se separó a tomar aire dijo, con una voz entrecortada—Voy a entrar, Yone...—Acto seguido levantó ambas piernas de su hermano y las colocó alrededor de su cintura, Yone las entrelazó para evitar que se bajasen, cuando Yasuo entró, no le dolió, no mucho al menos, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que le provocó una sonrisa a Yasuo, quien comenzó a mover la cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás, golpeándolo en esa zona que lo volvía loco, Yone arqueó la espalda, aún se cubría tímidamente los ojos, y sus labios estaban prácticamente sellados, Yasuo se detuvo, aún seguía dentro de él, se acercó a sus oídos de modo que ambas piernas quedaron pegadas a su pecho.

—Te quiero escuchar—Dijo para volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes, si bien aquello le había quitado un poco la vergüenza a Yone, aún le costaba dejar salir aquellos sonidos que enloquecían a Yasuo, quien a raíz de eso, comenzó a hacer embestidas más profundas y más rápidas, sumado a aquello, el constante roce del vientre de Yasuo con su miembro, provocó en él que definitivamente dejase de lado la vergüenza, dejando salir tiernos gemidos de su boca y en algunas ocasiones nombrando a Yasuo, lo rodeó con ambos brazos, enterrando sus dedos en la espalda del menor, sentía el aliento cálido de Yasuo en su cuello y sus gruñidos y gemidos muy cerca suyo, sintió que un líquido caliente salía de aquella zona que su hermano atacaba sin piedad, pero Yasuo no se detenía, seguía una velocidad constante, pronto Yone llegó al clímax, arqueó la espalda y tuvo un espasmo que dejó salir un líquido blanco de su miembro, ensuciando la prenda que llevaba puesta y el vientre desnudo de su hermano, a pesar de que él ya había terminado, Yasuo seguía en su labor, embistiéndolo al mismo ritmo, pronto sus piernas se comenzaron a acalambrar, y sus entrañas a dolerle, el líquido cálido continuaba saliendo de _esa_ zona, con la mente un poco más clara, Yone se imaginó lo que era, pero no hizo nada al respecto.

Yasuo siguió así unos minutos hasta que, entre leves gemidos dijo—Yone voy a...—Para detenerse abruptamente y soltar su semilla dentro de su hermano, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yone y se quedó así unos momentos, aún estaban abrazados, Yone podía sentir la respiración agitada de su hermano, cálida, no se quería separar, se quería quedar así un rato más, pero Yasuo se levantó, Yone lo soltó y Yasuo salió de él, dejando tras de sí un rastro de semen y sangre, pero ninguno hizo caso a este detalle, Yasuo se volvió a colocar entre las piernas de Yone, pero esta vez para quedar a la altura de su pecho, Yone comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, sintió mucho amor hacia Yasuo, un amor que iba más allá de lo fraternal, quería estar junto a él todo el tiempo que se le permitiera estar en el mundo, suspiró.

—¿Yone?  
—¿Sí?  
—Te amo.  
—...Yo a ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado <3


End file.
